


Good Boy

by sunshinesamizayn



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Kink Discovery, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Teasing, i just need to feel i'm gonna do it perfect, sub sami, this isn't an actual smut but trust me im gonna write that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesamizayn/pseuds/sunshinesamizayn
Summary: What was meant to be just a lazy day off turns into an accidental discovery of one of Sami’s kinks.





	Good Boy

Sami’s spoon scrapes against the bottom of the bowl and he finishes the last bit of the now mostly melted ice cream.

You take it from his lap and set it aside on the coffee table before wrapping your arm around his shoulders. He rests his head against your chest and you pet him gently with your free hand.

His eyes stray from the TV screen just for a few seconds as he looks up at you adoringly. A small smile grows on your face and you press a kiss to his forehead. His eyelashes flutter closed as he takes everything in. You feel the rise and fall of his shoulders slow as he savours the moment. It’s something you’re all too familiar with. These slow, quiet times are few and far between but when they come they’re wonderful, like a perfect dessert you don’t want to finish.

“There’s my good boy,” you say gently.

His eyes open, wide and sudden. You startle.

“Did you not like that?”

Shock turns into fluster. His cheeks flush with colour and his mouth falls slightly open.

“No, I, it’s not that… um…”

You give him a look of concern.

“I won’t say it again if you don’t-” you stop as you catch sight of him readjusting himself below the belt. “Did you _like_ that?”

“Well I mean you wouldn’t have said it if you didn’t think I’d like it,” he replies. He tries to cover his blushes with pedantry but you’re not falling for it.

“Hey baby it’s okay I can help you out there,” you tease, gesturing to his failed attempt at accommodating his boner without you noticing.

With an indistinct grumble he looks back at you, pointedly bringing his hands up into a surrender.

_All yours._

You slide off the sofa, sit between his spread legs and give his gorgeous thighs a squeeze. He rewards you with a little moan, barely audible and certainly not intentional. His bulge presses against the crotch of his pants shamelessly and you look back at him, licking your lips. The colour in his face has died down a little and he’s filled with anticipation. By the looks of things his cock is too. Only one way to find out.

You trace a finger up the inside of his leg, drawing a line from knee to thigh before grabbing his dick. You can feel his hardness through the clothing.

“Take your shirt off, would you?”

It’s not really a question as much as it is a command. The shirt comes off without hesitation.

The waistband of his pants, still zipped up, digs into his tummy a little. You’ve always adored how he isn’t like other people in the wrestling business- isn’t finely chiseled and hard, solid abs of top of a base layer of nothing. With Sami there’s stuff to hold and kiss and squeeze.

“You’re so fucking pretty,” you say.

“Thank y-” he stops as you pinch a love handle and swats your hand away.

“I love you baby,” you insist. “Fucking pretty, remember?”

“Can you cut out the pretty and get straight to the fucking, please?”

“Hey!”

You stand up and look down on him, shaking your head as you get onto his lap, pushing him back against the back of the sofa.

“You can’t talk to me like that,” you say, adopting a sterner tone.

He looks pouty and you grab his face and push it to the side. He smiles for a second before masking it.

“Why not?”

“Can’t call you a good boy if you’re not being obedient, can I?”

You feel the warmth of his face under your fingers as they fill with fresh heat and colour.

“Fuck, you caught that,” he laughed.

“Sure did, baby, and I have _every_ intention to use it against you.”

“How so?”

“Well, good boys aren’t rude for a start, so you can cut that out.”

He looks directly back at you and as those familiar, soulful eyes meet yours you find yourself struggling to maintain your stern persona. Sami Zayn, you decide, is far too handsome for his own good.

“Good boys get rewarded though, don’t they?”

You smirk at his tone, like he’s confessing a secret.

“Absolutely.”

You cup his face gently and tilt his chin upwards. He parts his lips ready for a kiss that you happily deliver.

“Good boy,” you say and his eyes light up and he melts like the ice cream he had for dessert.


End file.
